Family
by Anneliza
Summary: Arthur and Francis have started a family together. Surely nothing can tear them apart?
1. Chapter 1

"Damn it Francis!" Arthur complained suddenly. "I feel like I'm going to burst!"

Francis laughed as he turned to his usually small, blond lover.

He was glaring at the table he had just bumped into and rubbing his swollen belly.

"Oh mon dieu Arthur," he sighed. "You need to be more careful."

Arthur frowned at him.

"I KNOW that Francis! But it isn't easy when you're the size of trolley!"

Francis laughed again and crossed to put his arms around the other man.

"Not so tight, frog!" he yelled angrily.

Francis loosened his grip and looked down at his belly.

"You're so much bigger, mon cher."

"Are you insinuating that I'm fat?"

Francis shook his head.

"Non, you misunderstand me. I would NEVER call you fat. You've just gotten bigger due to ze circumstances." He put his hand on Arthur's stomach. "Zere's more to love now."

Arthur made Francis look at him so he could scowl at the Frenchman.

"You know just as well as I do that you're calling me fat, you bloody git."

Francis smiled warmly.

"Mon amour, I am not calling you fat. How could I call you fat when you're giving me ze greatest gift possible?"

Arthur blushed as Francis moved his face to his enlarged stomach and kissed it.

"Come on, mignon," Francis said as he stood up and took Arthur's hand and kissed it gently. "It's late, we should get some sleep."

Arthur stifled a yawn behind his free hand and let Francis drag him up the stairs to their bedroom.

The pair climbed into their big bed and laid down.

Arthur fell asleep almost immediately, but Francis had too many troubling thoughts running around in his head.

He knew that the small nation wasn't the strongest and that the pregnancy was wearing on him, but he wasn't letting it show.

That wasn't his biggest concern unfortunately.

He didn't know how Arthur was going to act after the baby arrived.

Arthur was known for having a bad temper and he was worried that he might take it out on the baby.

Francis tried to push the troubling thoughts out of his mind and fall asleep.

Francis sat next to Arthur's bed, holding his hand tightly as he slept.

Arthur mumbled something then slowly opened his eyes.

He looked around and his gaze landed on Francis.

"How is he?" he asked with a worried tone.

Francis smiled at him.

"He's beautiful, Angleterre."

Arthur frowned and made to scold him for using his nation's name, but he didn't have the energy.

"Do you remember anyzing?"

Arthur shook his head.

"I can't remember anything from before the surgery." Francis looked nervous. "What's wrong?"

"Oh non, mon petit chou! Nozing is wrong! It's just-"

A nurse walked into the room.

"You're awake Mr. Kirkland?" she asked kindly.

Arthur nodded weakly.

"Would you like to see your sons?"

"Yes please! Right away!"

The nurse smiled.

"Okay. I'll be right back."

She left the room and Arthur turned back to Francis.

"What were you trying to tell me?"

Francis shook his head and smiled.

"You'll see. Just wait."

They sat in silence before the nurse returned with two small bundles.

"What? Why are there two?"

Francis squeezed his hand gently.

"Zat's what I was trying to tell you. It wasn't just one little boy; it was two."

"Would you like to hold them?"

Arthur nodded slowly.

The nurse walked up to him and handed him the two bundles.

Arthur took them and stared at them in awe.

"Aren't zey beautiful?" France asked as he peered over his shoulder.

"Yes. Are they really ours?"

Francis nodded.

"I was zere. Zey're definitely ours."

The two boys were barely alive but they already seemed very different.

They both had been born with a fair amount of blond hair and one had a very large strand sticking straight up. The other had lighter blond hair with a long, thin hair that stuck out away from his head and curled on itself to make a loop about halfway through.

The one with the curl seemed smaller than the other one and more timid.

While his brother was curiously looking around the room, he appeared to be trying to disappear into his blanket.

Arthur yelped when the bigger one reached up and grabbed his thick eyebrows.

"He seems to like you," Francis said happily. "Until we have a name for him, we shall call him 'sourcil'."

"Eyebrows?" Arthur asked with a slight frown.

Francis shrugged.

"Why not? That's the first thing he recognized in this world. He saw your eyebrows and liked them. You should like his choice."

Arthur smiled a little but blushed brighter.

"Then what shall we call the other one?"

"Why don't you zink of somezing?" Francis suggested.

Arthur thought for a little while.

"We could call him 'peureux'."

"Shy?"

Francis looked down at the smaller boy and studied him.

He seemed fearful from all the attention he was receiving and Francis nodded.

"Zat seems perfect."

"So until we have proper names for them, we shall call them Sourcil and Peureux."

Francis smiled at him.

"I love you Angleterre."

"Don't call me that in public, frog!" Arthur snapped but then closed his eyes tightly.

"What's wrong, lapin?"

"N-Nothing. I'm just tired and that took more than I thought it would."

Francis continued to watch him carefully.

"I'm fine," Arthur said weakly.

"I want someone to check you to make sure you're okay."

Arthur reached out and put a hand on Francis's arm as he stood up to get a nurse.

"Francis. France, you don't need to do that. I'm just tired from everything. Don't worry." He tried to smile and Francis gave in and sat back down.

"Just be careful. Okay, mon ami?"

Arthur nodded and slowly closed his eyes.

"I'm just going to rest for a little bit."

Francis smiled.

"Rest all you like. You've been zrough a lot."

Arthur smiled also before falling deeply asleep.

"Sleep well, mon très cher ami and now," he said as pulled the two bundles of off Arthur's lap, "la mère de mes enfants."

* * *

><p>AN: Don't say anything about the way France was talking! . I did it on purpose because french people say 'th' as a 'z'.<p>

And I've never written mpreg before but last night I was hanging out with my friend and her cousin and we we're reading a fanfiction about one and we're all decided that we wanted to try it.

One's going to do a picture and the other is going to do some sort of animation...of course since I write, I finished first. XD

Anyway! See ya soon!


	2. Chapter 2

Francis was in the middle of making crepes when he heard shrill crying.

"Courcil is awake," he whispered to himself.

He turned the stove off, slightly annoyed, and walked into the room Courcil was crying in.

"Oh Courcil," he said with a sweet smile as he picked up his son. "You need to be quiet. We don't want to wake votre mère up."

His son smiled at him and slowly started to calm down and fall back asleep.

Francis was proud of his ability with kids and carried the boy into the living room to put him in the travel crib.

If he started crying again, it would be much easier to take care of him.

Before he left, he walked over to the other the other crib to check on his other son.

Peureux was also awake but he was simply laying still.

Francis decided that he should probably watch the other boy too.

He scooped Peureux into his other arm and walked out the door.

"You two stay quiet now," he said as he laid them in the travel crib.

He walked back into the kitchen and finished making his crepes.

Setting them on a tray that already had orange juice, a couple scones, and a small rose, he left the kitchen.

He started up the stairs and gently knocked on his bedroom door.

No one answered him so he opened the door and looked in.

Arthur was still asleep.

Francis laughed quietly and crossed to his side.

He laid the tray on the bedside table and gently shook his husband's shoulder.

Arthur slowly opened his eyes to look at him.

"Joyeux anniversaire, Angleterre," he said sweetly.

Arthur blinked in confusion until he was fully awake.

"What?"

Francis sighed.

"Happy birthday."

"Oh. Thanks."

Arthur smiled weakly and Francis looked concerned.

"Are you okay?"

Arthur nodded.

"I'm still recovering. That's all."

Francis didn't believe him and was about to protest, but Arthur noticed the tray.

"What's that?" he asked as he pointed to it.

"Hmm?" Francis turned to see what Arthur was looking at. "Oh! Zat's for you."

He picked the tray up and set it on Arthur's lap.

"Breakfast in bed?"

Francis nodded happily.

"Oui, mon cher."

"You know I disapprove of eating anywhere other than the dining room or the breakfast nook."

Francis frowned.

"I'm aware, but today is your birthday so I wanted to treat you." Francis brushed Arthur's bangs out of his eyes. "Plus you're been rather tired lately so I didn't want you to use too much energy."

Arthur blushed at Francis's thoughtfulness.

"Thank you."

Arthur picked up the fork and started to eat the crepes.

Francis watched him and saw his hand shake as he brought the fork up to his mouth.

"Arthur," he started as he peered into the beautiful green eyes. "What's wrong?"

"It's nothing."

"Mon ami, your hand is shaking."

Arthur looked down at his hand.

"So it is."

"What is it?"

"That pregnancy wasn't easy. It weakened me a lot. Plus, on top of that it was twins. It's just going to take me a while to regain my strength."

Francis nodded.

"Okay. You don't react well with aneszesia either."

"Exactly. I'll be fine in a couple months."

"D'accord. For now I'll help you."

He picked up the fork that Arthur had abandoned and cut his crepe for him.

"Open up."

Arthur opened his mouth and Francis fed him the food.

"I'm going to be taking care of all of your needs until you can do it yourself."

"But what about Courcil and Peureux? Are you just going to ignore them?"

"Of course not! I'm going to take care of everything."

"Can you bring them to me?"

"If I bring zem, can you hold zem?"

Arthur nodded.

"You can sit with us if you want," he suggested.

Francis shook his head.

"If you say you can manage, I shall trust you."

Arthur smiled.

"Thank you. Merci."

Francis smiled as well. He loved it when Arthur spoke his native language.

He walked back down the stairs and entered the living room.

Peureux was still awake and watched him approach.

His brother had also awoken but he was still quiet.

"Bon garcons," he said as he beamed at his sons. "You were calm while I was with votre mère. He's not feeling too good." He reached into the crib and picked up the boys. "Let's go see Mamon."

A faint smell reached his nose.

"I shall change your first zough."

He walked into the boys' room and quickly changed them.

"That's better."

He made sure he was holding the boys safely then started the trek back up to Arthur.

Arthur smiled at him when he walked in with the babies.

"Thank you, amour."

Francis blushed slightly; something he hardly ever did.

Arthur held his arms out.

"Can you bring them over here?"

Francis nodded and crossed to stand next to him.

He gently laid both of the boys on Arthur's lap and watched him carefully lift them into his arms.

"I just changed them and they don't need to eat for a couple hours so they should be fine."

"Thank you Francis."

He looked down at his sons and smiled.

"I'll leave you guys alone," Francis said as he headed towards the door.

He winked and returned to the kitchen; he had pans to wash.

After about half an hour he heard a thud.

'I wonder if something fell over?' he wondered.

He shrugged it off and returned to cleaning.

The dishes were done and the laundry was folded and he was currently finishing changing the sheets in the cribs.

A faint crying reached his ears and he turned.

"Why is Courcil crying? He should be fine. And if he wasn't Arthur would have let me know."

He set the sheets on top of the bars of the crib and headed to his room.

"Is everzing okay?"

He peeked into the room and screamed.

Arthur was on the ground and blood was streaming out of his mouth.

His eyes were closed and he appeared to be unconscious.

"ANGLETERRE!"

* * *

><p>AN: So the babies haven't been named yet. (Mostly because I like to call them 'courcil' and 'peureux')<p>

Just so you know, this is only a couple weeks after the babies were born...I have no idea when Arthur's birthday is but that doesn't matter!

And oh mah gosh! Arthur!

XD

See ya soon!


	3. Chapter 3

Yet again Francis found himself sitting next to his husband in the hospital.

Arthur was sleeping fitfully and Francis couldn't help the tears the poured down his face.

He kept staring at the tube in the man's throat as if he was being forced to memorize it.

"Arthur," he whispered sadly.

The memory of the doctor arriving kept playing in his head.

_He was clutching Arthur's hand desperately as he tried to control his panic._

_Someone knocked on the door and he turned to see who was there._

_The doctor stepped into the room holding a clipboard with a grim expression on his face._

_"Mr. Bonnefoy?" he asked._

_Francis nodded._

_"What is it? What's wrong with Arthur?" he demanded with terrified eyes._

_The doctor shifted his clipboard in his arms._

_"Coughing up blood can be caused by many different factors and diseases. We ran some tests and one came back positive."_

_Francis waited impatiently._

_"Which one was positive?"_

_The doctor met his eyes with a sad expression._

_"Pulmonary edema," he said simply._

_Francis gasped._

_"Ar-are you sure?"_

_The doctor nodded._

_"I'm afraid so." He peered at his clipboard again. "According to the damage to his kidneys and heart, he's been dealing with this for a while; at least a couple months." He looked back at Francis. "Did anything happen in the last few months?"_

_"He had twins. We're still not sure how."_

_The doctor dropped his clipboard in surprise._

_"He had kids?" Francis nodded. "You need to bring them in right away! They could have been affected!"_

_Francis paled._

_First his Arthur and now his kids could be sick?_

_"I'll have the people watching zem bring zem in," he said with worry clear in his voice. "But until zen, what about Arthur?"_

_The doctor sighed._

_"Unfortunately, Mr. Kirkland's heart and kidneys are too damaged to save him."_

_Francis almost passed out._

_"Y-You mean…Arthur is going to-going to-" he couldn't finish his sentence._

_"Mr. Kirkland is going to die," he said clearly._

_Francis felt his head hit the back of his chair before everything went black._

* * *

><p><em>He had woken up half an hour later and immediately called Feliciano and Ludwig.<em>

_"Ciao!" an excited voice answered._

_"Feliciano! I need you to bring Courcil and Peureux here immediately!"_

_"Why? What's wrong?" he asked in an unusually serious tone._

_"I don't have time to tell you! Is Ludwig zere?"_

_He heard a rustling then the strict tone of the German._

_"Vich hospital are you at?" he demanded._

_"Pitié-Salpêtrière. Please hurry!" "Ve shall see you soon!" he yelled before hanging up._

_Francis had waited for about forty minutes before Ludwig burst into the room with his kids in hand._

_He leapt out of his chair and ran to meet him._

_"Courcil! Peureux!" he cried as he pulled them into his arms._

_He felt more tears threatening to spill out at the corner of his eyes, but he held them in._

_"Now! Vhat was ze problem!"_

_Francis took a deep breath._

_"Arthur has pulmonary edema**. **Apparently he has for a while."_

_"Vhat does that mean?"_

_Francis looked away from him._

_"He's going to die."_

_Ludwig gasped and his eyes widened._

_He heard a thump behind him and turned to see that Feliciano had fainted._

_"Oh Italy, vhat am I going to do wizh you?" he sighed as he scooped the man into his arms._

_"You call him by his national name in public?" Francis asked._

_Ludwig nodded._

_"Ja. Vhy?"_

_Francis looked at the man in lying motionless in the crisp, white bed._

_"He never let me. He didn't want anyone to be suspicious of who we were."_

_Ludwig looked at Arthur too._

_"Do you know how long he has?"_

_Francis shook his head._

_"Zey haven't told me yet." He looked down at his kids in his arms. "But I want to know if zey're okay first."_

_Ludwig nodded._

_"I shall go get a nurse."_

_He laid Feliciano on the spare bed and walked into the hall._

_Francis cuddled his kids to his chest and hoped they would be okay._

* * *

><p>Francis was pacing nervously around the room.<p>

Courcil and Peureux had been taken away to be examined a little while ago and he was waiting for the results.

"Calm down France," Germany said from his chair. "Zhey'll be fine."

Francis knew he was probably right, but he couldn't help worrying.

The door opened and the doctor walked in.

Francis immediately stopped his pacing and practically ran over to the man.

"I have the results of the tests we ran on your sons."

"Vhat are they?" Ludwig insisted.

The doctor peered at his noted.

"Umm…the bigger one, Courcil, is fine. He wasn't affected by the disease."

"And Peureux?" Francis urged.

"It's good you brought him in. He has a little damage to his kidneys, but we can take care of that." He looked Francis in the eye. "He will have to stay with us for some time, but he should be able to go home in a few weeks."

"Is zat why he was so small?"

The doctor nodded.

"He should start growing to a proper size after clear him of the disease."

"Can I see zem?"

"You can see Courcil, but Peureux has already started treatment."

"Merci. Zank you."

The doctor checked on Arthur.

"How much longer does he have?"

"Maybe a week, two at the most."

Francis felt tears sting the edge of his eyes.

"Will he wake up soon?"

"I have no way of telling that."

Ludwig walked up to him and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Go see Courcil. Ve'll call you if Arthur wakes up."

Francis faced him.

"Zank you, Ludwig."

He turned back around to the doctor and followed him out of the room.

* * *

><p>AN: I had to write another chapter! People were freaking out about Arthur and wanting to know what was wrong with him.<p>

For those of you who don't know, this story is about tragedy and getting over said tragedy. It also has revenge in it. That's going to be coming up soon.

I had to research illnesses that make you cough up blood and this was one of the few that was fatal if untreated and obviously it was untreated.

The next chapter is probably going to be sad and might include the mentioned revenge.

Oh! And yes, GerIta is implied.

See ya soon!


	4. Chapter 4

Francis was watching Arthur very closely.

He had Courcil in his arms and he was hugging him gently.

"Francis, I'm not going to drop him," he said suddenly as he noticed the man watching him.

"I'm just making sure, amour."

Arthur glared at him.

"That was one time, you git! I didn't mean to!"

Francis took his hand and helped support Courcil.

"I know, cher. You didn't know you were going to black out."

Arthur continued to glare at him then started to cough violently.

Francis grabbed Courcil out of Arthur's arms and laid him in the travel crib.

"You stay here while Papa takes care of Maman," he whispered.

He made sure the baby was safe and comfortable before walking back over to Arthur.

The man was coughing and he could see a red substance slipping out of his hands.

He grabbed a few tissues and waited for Arthur to stop coughing before wiping his hands and face clean with a somber expression.

Arthur noticed it and frowned.

"It doesn't hurt that badly, frog."

"I know," Francis said with a sigh.

"Then why are you so upset?"

Francis threw the tissues away then climbed up next to his husband, pulling him to his chest.

"I don't want you to be going through any pain."

Arthur felt himself blush but he didn't care and leaned his head back.

Francis kissed his forehead and Arthur looked at him.

"Je t'aime, Angleterre."

"I love you too, France."

Arthur closed his eyes and fell asleep.

Francis smiled at him and closed his eyes too.

Ludwig would be here soon with Feliciano to pick up Courcil and check on Peureux.

The door opened quietly and a figure slipped in.

He looked around and noticed with relief that both occupants of the bed had fallen asleep.

A smile spread across his face as he approached the pair.

He pulled a syringe out of his pocket and checked it.

It was still full and effective.

He reached the bed without any noise and made sure that the man had anesthesia in his system before carefully injecting the liquid in his small wrist.

Emptying the syringe all the way, he put it back in his pocket and headed towards the door.

A shrill cry made him turn back.

In the crib in the corner lay a baby.

He walked over to the baby and examined it with a serious face.

The baby stared at him.

He smiled again and the baby started to cry.

One of the men on the bed started to shift at the noise.

He grabbed the baby and ran for the door.

Ludwig and Feliciano pushed the door open and strolled into the room.

They both smiled at the sight of Francis hugging Arthur to him on the bed.

Both he and Arthur appeared to be asleep.

"Don't vake them," Ludwig ordered Feliciano quietly.

Feliciano nodded.

Ludwig crept across the room to the travel crib so he could get Courcil and leave.

He reached the crib and looked down.

There was no baby in it.

"Feliciano!" he whispered frantically. "Come over here!"

The man was next to him in an instant.

"Where's Coucil?" he asked.

"I'm not sure. Ve VERE supposed to zake care of him, right?"

Feliciano nodded quickly.

"Zhen vhere is he?" Ludwig asked as he looked around the room.

He was panicking but he wasn't going to let Feliciano see it.

If he did, Feliciano would be a mess.

"I don't see him!"

They both turned at the same time to look at Francis.

"Ve're going to have to zell him."

Feliciano gulped.

They crossed to the bed and Feliciano took a deep breath before Ludwig started shaking Francis's shoulder.

Francis woke up slowly and blinked at them.

"What?" he asked blankly as he stared at the pair. "What did you wake me up for?"

Feliciano started trembling and Francis stared at him.

"Well? What is it?"

"Umm…Francis," Ludwig started and Francis snapped back to him. "Ve came to pick up Courcil like you asked."

Francis nodded.

"Zat's good. Is zat all?"

He really wanted to fall back asleep. His dream had been wonderful.

"And vhen ve arrived we saw you sleeping so ve didn't want to vake you up so ve vere quiet. Ve vent straight to the crib to let you sleep but," he took a deep breath. "Courcil vasn't in it."

Francis froze.

"What do you mean?"

"He-he vasn't in the crib."

Francis blinked slowly then shot off of the bed.

He ran to the crib and looked into it.

"Courcil? Courcil? COURCIL!" he yelled.

He spun back to Ludwig and Feliciano.

"Please tell me zis is a joke!" he begged.

The both shook their heads.

"Vould ve do zhat to you?" Ludwig asked quietly.

Francis fell to his knees.

Why was his life falling apart?

Just a few weeks ago he had had a husband who could watch over himself and two healthy kids.

Now he had a husband who was about to die, a son who was waiting for surgery, and his other son was missing.

He put his face in his hands and started sobbing.

Ludwig turned to Feliciano.

"Italy, can you vake England up? He needs to know about zhis."

Feliciano nodded stiffly and started trying to wake the blond up.

He stayed asleep.

Feliciano started shaking him.

Arthur kept snoring.

He kept trying but nothing he was doing was working.

"Ludy!" he called in a fearful voice. "He isn't waking up."

Ludwig rushed to his side and tried to help him.

"France! Get over here!"

Francis raised his head to see both Ludwig and Feliciano trying to wake Arthur.

He quickly got to his feet and joined them.

"Arthur?" he asked quietly. "Please wake up."

The small blond didn't move.

"I'll go get a doctor!" Ludwig yelled as he ran out the door.

"Arthur," Francis whispered with tears in his eyes. "Don't go. Please."

* * *

><p>AN: AHH! Arthur wake up! Peureux get better! Courcil come back!<p>

Who came in when Arthur and Francis were sleeping. And what did he do?

I know I said that this might be a sad chapter and talk about revenge...:( but it's really not...so hold on for the REAL sadness. And REVENGE!

See ya soon!


	5. Chapter 5

"He's fine," the doctor said as he switched I.V. bags. "It seems someone removed his medicine and replaced it with anesthesia."

Francis stared at him.

"What?"

"Mr. Kirkland wouldn't wake up because he was under the influence of the anesthesia being poured into his bloodstream. While you two were sleeping, someone must have entered the room and changed the bag of medicine for one of anesthesia."

"Why would someone do zat?"

"I have no idea. Maybe he wanted Mr. Kirkland to stop receiving the medicine and make it appear as if he was dead."

Francis's heart leapt into his throat.

"Someone wants my Arthur dead?"

"I don't know Mr. Bonnefoy. I was just thinking out loud." He finished fixing the medicine and checked the I.V. in Arthur's hand.

His eyes widened and he gasped.

"What is it?" Francis demanded.

As an answer, the doctor held out Arthur's wrist and turned it over.

On the back of his wrists was an irritated spot surrounding a tiny hole.

"What is zat?"

"Someone injected him with something!"

"What? Why?"

The doctor ran out of the room to get something.

He was back quickly with an empty syringe.

"I need a blood sample! We might be able to catch whatever is in his bloodstream!"

Francis watched the doctor fill the syringe with Arthur's blood with worried eyes.

"Is he going to be okay?"

"I have to run some tests to find out!"

The doctor left the room.

Ludwig and Feliciano were sitting still in the corner.

"Francis. I'm sure it vas just a nurse or somezhing," Ludwig said in a comforting voice.

"Yeah fratello," Feliciano added. "Britain will be okay."

Francis tried to take solace in the words, but couldn't manage.

"France," Ludwig said in such an uncharacteristically gentle voice that Francis turned to look at him. "Italy and I will be here for you all. Don't vorry."

Francis smiled.

"Merci. Zank you Germany."

Ludwig nodded in acknowledgement.

* * *

><p>Francis was almost asleep by the time the doctor finally came back.<p>

Ludwig watched him sit up when the familiar man walked back in.

Italy was already fast asleep on his lap but he started to wake up so he moved his hand to gently stroke his hair.

The man smiled in his sleep and kept dozing.

Francis walked over to the doctor.

"What was it?"

The doctor hung his head.

"Mitoxantrone."

"What is zat?"

"It's a drug for people with certain cancers. I don't know how anyone was able to get a hold of this, but he certainly did."

"What did it do?"

"Side effects include adverse reactions of varying severity, such as nausea and vomiting."

"Zat's not too bad."

The doctor nodded.

"And it would have been very easily hidden while Mr. Kirkland was pregnant."

"So it only made his nauseous?"

"I wish. One of the worse side effects has affected him greatly."

"What is it?"

"Mitoxantrone can cause heart damage."

Francis froze.

"You mean zat part of ze reason zat Arthur is sick is because of zat drug?"

The doctor nodded again.

"Have you seen any marks like this before?"

Francis started to shake his head but he stopped.

"Yes. Once," he said slowly as he thought back. "He told me it was just a rash."

"Do you know where he could have gotten this drug?"

"He couldn't have. I check all of his medicine to make sure he doesn't take anyzing he shouldn't."

"There was no way for him to hide it from you?"

Francis shook his head.

"I care too much about Arthur's health for him to be able to hide anything from me. Are you sure that Arthur would have given it to himself?"

"It's either that or someone's been slowly poisoning him while he-" he paused.

Turning slowly to face Francis, he said, "Mr. Bonnefoy, do you have cancer?"

"WHAT?" he yelled indignantly.

"It's a simple question. If you have cancer, you could be giving Mr. Kirkland some of your medicine."

Francis flew at the doctor and grabbed the front of his shirt.

"Are you trying to say zat I've been killing Arthur?"

Ludwig leapt out of his chair, making sure Feliciano was securely in his arms first, and joined Francis.

"Francis loves Arthur vith all of his heart! He cares about him more zhan he cares about himself! Now zhat he's sick, it's zearing him apart! He vould NEVER zry and kill Arthur!"

"Are you sure that's not just an act? He could just be playing."

Francis couldn't help himself; he pulled his fist back, and punched the doctor squarely in the nose.

"Francis!" Ludwig gasped.

"If he ever tries to say zat I do not love Angleterre again, I will do more zhan hit him!"

Italy had woken up by now and he was holding his mouth to his hands and had wide eyes.

Francis noticed that everything had gone quiet and turned around to look at the other men.

"What is it?" he asked with confused eyes.

"You said 'Angleterre'," Ludwig pointed out. "Not Arthur."

Francis's eyes widened like Feliciano's and he spun back to face the stunned doctor.

He had to think of something quickly.

"I didn't mean anyzing by zat. It's just somezing I call him because he's from England."

"Yeah," Ludwig jumped in. "It's just somezhing he says."

The doctor nodded slowly before turning around and walking out the door.

Ludwig let out a sigh of relief.

"Zhat was close! Good zhinking, Francis."

"Germany," Feliciano started as he walked back over to the bigger nation and hugging him.

"I don't zhink you should call me zhat anymore Feliciano," he said softly.

Feliciano froze and looked up at him.

"Did you just call me 'Feliciano'?"

Germany nodded slowly.

"Yes. And I will keep doing it."

Feliciano stared at him then shoved his face in the blond's chest and started crying.

"What's wrong Feliciano?"

"It doesn't sound right coming from you! You're the only one allowed to call me Italy!" he raised his tearstained face. "Call me Italy like you always do!"

Ludwig shook his head.

"I can't Feliciano. And you must call me 'Ludwig'." He looked at Francis. "All of you."

"No! Only I call you Ludwig!" Feliciano cried.

Ludwig pat the top of his head.

"I know Feliciano. Whenever we're at home you can call me whatever you want, but anywhere else you must call me Ludwig."

Feliciano started crying harder but nodded.

* * *

><p>AN: Francis, Ludwig, and Feliciano are not allowed to call each other by their national names anymore. Is that going to help? Do you even know whatwho they need help from?

XD

So yeah. Arthur has been given anesthesia and Mitoxantrone. Will he be okay?

I need to write the next chapter now...and then sleep...so the next should be up tomorrow.

See ya then!


	6. Chapter 6

He stared at the baby.

It had been crying for over an hour and he didn't know how to make it stop.

He glared at it, but that just made it cry worse.

It almost wasn't worth the effort of taking him.

The door burst open and he turned to see a familiar face fall into the room.

"Vell?"

The man caught his breath and bowed.

"I'm sorry for being late, but you were right. Zey ARE who you said zey vere!" his natural accent slipping out in his amazement. "Zey really are Angliya and Frantsiya!"

"I do not lie," the other man replied.

The man below him turned pale.

"Zat's not vhat I meant! I just couldn't believe zat countries exist as people!"

"Vell zey do."

The man bowed again.

"Are ze ozer two Germaniya and Italiya?"

The man nodded.

"Vhat do I do?"

"Nothing. Yet."

The man stared at him.

"Ar-Are you sure?"

He nodded.

"Now go back."

"Of-Of course."

The man turned to leave but was called back.

"Vork on your accent."

The man blushed slightly and left and the other man went back to figuring out how to make the baby shut up.

* * *

><p>"What do you mean Sourcils is gone?" Arthur demanded as he sat up.<p>

France flushed.

"I told you we should have waited to he was more awake!" Feliciano whispered to Ludwig.

"Shut up Feliciano," he whispered back.

"Francis, you'd better tell me what's bloody going on right now!"

Francis looked away from the angry man.

"While you we were asleep someone came into ze room and replaced your medicine with aneszesia so you would sleep and not get your medicine. While zey were here, zey also took Sourcils."

"Why would they do that?"

"Ve zhink zhat someone vants you dead," Ludwig said gently.

Arthur froze.

"W-What?"

"Have you ever had one of zese marks before?" Francis asked as he flipped Arthur's wrist over.

"Yes. I've had several. It's nothing to worry about I just keep getting this rash."

"Zat's not a rash, mon ami."

"Then what is it?" Arthur asked with a very confused face.

"It's a mark from a syringe."

Arthur looked even more confused.

"What?"

"Someone has been giving you Mitoxantrone while you've been sleeping."

Arthur collapsed against the sheets.

"ARTHUR!" Francis yelled as he grabbed his husband.

"Someone really wants me dead then," Arthur said weakly.

Francis looked him in the eye.

"Why didn't you tell me you were sick?"

Arthur closed his eyes and breathed deeply.

"I just assumed it had to do with the pregnancy. I had no idea that anything was wrong."

Francis hugged him tightly.

"What's the matter, frog? What aren't you telling me?"

Francis closed his eyes.

"You have pulmonary edema. You're going to die."

Arthur fainted.

* * *

><p>"Francis?"<p>

He turned to see Ludwig and Feliciano standing by the door.

"Ve have to go now. Ve'll be back soon. Ve're just going to pick up some zhings from our house and come back, okay?"

Francis nodded.

"Don't worry fratello! We won't be gone long!" Feliciano added.

Francis nodded again and resumed stroking Arthur's hair.

Ludwig and Feliciano walked out of the room.

"Big brother Francis is so sad," Feliciano said quietly.

"Yes he is," Ludwig answered.

The pair started walking down the hall and out of the hospital.

They didn't talk as they walked, too immersed in their own thoughts.

As they neared their house, Ludwig stopped.

"What is it Ludy?" Feliciano asked in a worried voice as he stopped and turned back.

Ludwig looked around but didn't see anything.

"N-Nozhing Feliciano. Let's just get home."

Ludwig made sure Feliciano went in the house first and looked around again before shutting the door and locking it tightly.

Feliciano was staring at him.

"What's wrong German-?"

"NO!" Ludwig cut him off quickly.

Feliciano stared at him with wide eyes.

Ludwig immediately regretted yelling and crossed to the smaller nation.

"I'm sorry Feliciano," he whispered as he hugged the man tightly. "I'm just nervous."

Feliciano stared at him.

"You're nervous? About what?"

"Nothing."

"Please tell me Ludy," Feliciano begged.

"I zhink someone was following us home."

Feliciano froze and held onto Ludwig tighter.

"Ar-Are you sure?"

"Yes Feliciano. That's why I want you to stay with me at all times and be careful."

"Why do you think someone would follow us?"

Ludwig held the small man tightly.

"I zhink someone knows who we are. Not Ludwig and Feliciano. I zhink zhey know zhat ve're Germany and Italy."

"That shouldn't be a problem! Why can't we just live our lives without something like this? We're already had all the pain and fear of so many wars and those didn't affect us quite as deeply as this does!"

He started to cry so Ludwig rubbed his back.

"You need to stay with me at all times now. Unless ve're vith Francis and Arthur, you must stay by my side. I won't leave you alone unless I need to and only if you're being left vith someone vho vill vatch you. Okay?"

He felt Feliciano nod against his chest.

"Okay," he murmured.

"Come on, ve need to get our stuff so ve can go back to Francis."

"Oh yeah. Fratello needs us."

"Exactly. Let's hurry up and get out of here. Ve von't be in danger at zhe hospital."

Feliciano nodded again and walked upstairs with Ludwig to get some clean clothes and take a shower.

* * *

><p>AN: So who do you think is following Germany and Italy? And who do you think visited someone else at the beginning of the chapter?<p>

HMM?

But someone pointed out to me that I made a typo. Sourcils starts with an 's' (not a 'c') and ends with an 's'...yeah...my bad...BUT FROM NOW ON IT WILL BE CORRECT!

I have a question for everyone reading. If I suddenly dropped this story for like months or a year, what would you do? Say that I had no way of publishing another chapter or telling you that I can't, what would you guys do? I'm not planning on dropping it but I'm just asking in case something ever happens that I wasn't expecting.

Anyway! See ya soon!


	7. Chapter 7

Ludwig and Feliciano were back at the hospital within a couple hours.

Francis looked relieved to see them walk in.

He was still sitting next to Arthur and it seemed the other man hadn't woken up since they left.

His eyes were drawn and bloodshot suggesting that he hadn't slept in weeks or eaten in months.

"Merci. Zank you for coming back," he said softly, eyes not quite meeting theirs.

"Of course fratello. We wouldn't leave you alone during this," Feliciano said kindly.

Francis's mouth tried to form a smile but couldn't manage and it crashed back into a worried frown.

Feliciano walked over to him and sat down in the empty chair beside him.

"It's going to be okay Francis," he said in a serious voice that was completely sure of itself. "Peureux will fight off the disease, Sourcils will be found, and Arthur will-"

"Arthur is going to die!" Francis shouted over him, standing up in his fury and resignation. "We all know it! He does too! Zere's no way to stop it by zis point! Stop feeding me all zis crap! You know it's not true!"

Both Feliciano and Ludwig looked taken aback. Feliciano had actually moved his chair away from him.

"Francis," Ludwig started sternly; he looked around quickly before lowering his voice and continuing. "Arthur is a strong man, his country is doing fine. It's going to take a lot more zhan zhis to keep him down for long. He may be in pain now, but he'll get over it; he always does. We all do."

His words seemed to calm the overemotional blond down.

Ludwig walked over to Francis and put a strong hand on his shoulder.

"Zhe only zhing ve can do now is vait," he said quietly.

Francis put his face in his hands and started shaking slightly.

Ludwig silently guided him back into his chair and kept him there.

"I can't wait any longer. Every time he wakes up we can only tell him bad news. Then somezing happens and he's unconscious again." A few tears slipped out of his eyes. "Why did zis have to happen? Why couldn't whoever is attacking us just leave us alone?"

His individual tears started to fall faster and melt into one another becoming sobs that wracked this whole body.

"I just can't take zis! It's too 'ard!"

There was nothing either Ludwig or Feliciano could do but watch Francis cry his heart out.

Feliciano instantly realized how much he needed Ludwig and how lost he would be without him.

He felt his own tears prickling his eyes and he threw himself at the other man who was luckily paying enough attention to catch him.

Ludwig pulled him close and let him cry on his chest as he realized the same thing.

"Ssh Feliciano," he whispered gently. "Don't cry. I'm not going anywhere."

Feliciano shook his head frantically and kept crying.

Ludwig let the man tire himself out before laying him on the empty bed again.

He stepped back after kissing the man's forehead and turned around.

"Francis?"

The Frenchman looked up at him.

"Can you vatch Feliciano for me? Just make sure he stays here?"

Francis nodded.

"Where are you going?"

"I have to check somezhing. I just have a veird feeling."

Francis nodded again while Feliciano drifted off.

"Zhank you. I should be back vithin the hour."

He turned around and walked out of the room.

* * *

><p>Ludwig was looking from side to side as he walked.<p>

He was sure that someone was onto them for a reason, but his only guess was nowhere to be found.

If he hadn't been so distracted, he would have noticed the muffled footsteps.

Something grabbed both his arms and pinned them behind his back with one hand while the other was jammed up against his throat.

He tried to turn, but whoever was behind him easily prevented him.

"Vh-Vhat do you want?" he managed to choke out.

The person put their head next to his ear.

"I know who you are."

Ludwig tried to turn again, but once again he was blocked.

"Vhat do you mean by zhat?"

"I know that you're Germany," the voice purred. "And I know the other men are England, France, and Italy." Ludwig could almost feel the other person smirk. "Little Italy looks so weak and defenseless. I wonder if he is as easy to catch as you are." The voice paused as if the person was thinking something over. "I've also heard he's easy to bed. Just threaten him and he'll do whatever you want."

"You leave Feliciano alone!" he shouted at the other man, almost succeeding in throwing him off.

The man 'tsked' at him.

"Can't have that," he said in a voice that made Ludwig shiver. "I can't let you see where we're going and I can't have you keep fighting me."

He pulled a small object out of his pocket and pressed it into his neck.

Ludwig fought for a long time but eventually lost.

"Sweet dreams," was the last thing he heard in a mockingly sweet voice. "I'm going to go visit your dear little Italy now."

"Fe…li…ci…a…no…" he gasped before his everything went black.

* * *

><p>AN: AH MAH GOSH! Someone jumped Germany! D:<p>

But yes...the mysterious man has struck again! And he's gonna go after Feli next!

More clues should be given about the person behind this all in the next couple chapters. Do you know who it is?

Anyway! See ya soon!


	8. Chapter 8

Ludwig woke up on a cold, hard floor.

He looked around, but didn't see anything.

Was he dreaming? He didn't think so.

He tried to stand up but found his arms and legs were bound.

"It's about time you woke up," someone said lazily.

He stopped trying to stand and raised his head to figure out who else was in the room with him.

He gasped.

"Vh-Vhat are you doing here?" he demanded.

The man smiled darkly at him.

"Isn't it obvious?"

Ludwig looked confused so the man sighed.

He started to open his mouth to explain, but the door burst open before he could say anything.

"Sér!" he called breathlessly. "Sér!"

"Vhat is it?"

"England is close to death!"

The man's eyes opened wide then narrowed dangerously.

"You can't let zhat happen. You know perfectly vell zhat I wish to kill him myself."

The man looked nervous.

"I-I'm working on it Sér. Don't worry."

Ludwig tried to see the other man but he couldn't figure out who it was until he stepped into the light.

"You! You're-!"

Something hit the back of his head and he blacked out.

The man looked at Ludwig's unconscious body.

"Go after the next one now."

The man nodded.

"Yes Sér."

"Don't forget to move zhis one first," he said as he indicated Ludwig.

"Yes Sér," he repeated.

He grabbed Ludwig's arm and dragged him out of the room.

* * *

><p>Feliciano woke up and turned to look at Francis.<p>

"Is Ludwig back yet?" he asked.

"Huh?" Francis blinked a couple times then faced him. "Oh Ludwig." He looked at his watch. "It's been dues heures. He should be back by now."

Feliciano looked scared.

"Well then where is he? He promised that he wouldn't be gone for more than an hour!"

He started shaking slightly.

Francis stared at him for a few seconds before he stood up and walked over to sit next to Feliciano.

"Feliciano," he said in a soothing voice as he put his arms around the younger man, "Ludwig will be back soon. He probably couldn't find what he was looking for very easily and he's now rushing here to you."

The brunette put his head on Francis's shoulder and sighed deeply.

Francis could tell he was close to tears again so he gently kissed his forehead like he used to do when Feliciano was younger and scared of going to sleep.

The other man smiled slightly as he thought back to all those nights.

He wrapped his arms around his adoptive brother and closed his eyes.

Feliciano was almost asleep when the door opened and someone stepped inside.

Francis turned to look at the man and recognized him as Arthur's doctor.

"Hello Mr. Bonnefoy," he said with a smile. "Has Mr. Kirkland woken up since I was last here?"

Francis shook his head.

"Ah well. He should soon."

He smiled brighter and Francis felt relieved.

The doctor checked Arthur out and made a few adjustments before he stepped back.

"I see Mr. Vargas is still here."

Feliciano jumped at being addressed.

The doctor whispered something to Francis whose eyes widened and he looked on the verge of tears himself.

The man straightened and turned to Feliciano.

"Mr. Vargas? Mr. Bonneyfoy is a little upset so I think you should give him some time alone."

"Okay," he said quietly as he stood up.

"I'll show you to the cafeteria and you can get some food. I bet you're starving."

Feliciano nodded and followed him out of the room.

They made pleasant conversation as they walked down the halls.

Feliciano droned on and on about all the different kinds of pasta he liked and the doctor listened politely.

"This way," he said suddenly and pointed down a different hall. "This is a shortcut that you can only use if you're part of the staff."

Feliciano smiled at the time saver and walked behind the doctor.

The man suddenly stopped and looked around.

"Did you hear something?"

Feliciano stopped and listened.

"No. I didn't hear anything."

The doctor listened for a little longer then started walking again.

"I'm sorry about that," he said. "I guess my old age is just getting to me."

'You're not nearly as old as I am,' Feliciano thought.

They were almost at the end of the hall when something hit Feliciano in the back of the head.

He heard a second thud and heard something else collapse beside him.

Turning his head, he saw the doctor lying motionless next to him.

Something hit him again and he closed his eyes.

* * *

><p>Feliciano opened his eyes and saw he was in a dark room.<p>

He could feel blood pouring out of several gashes on his sides and put his hand on one of them.

There was no one else in his line of sight, so Feliciano assumed he was alone.

He pulled his knees up to his chest and put his head on them.

Tears pricked his eyes and he didn't care.

He let himself cry.

No one would know anyway.

He heard a small sound and whipped his head to face it.

"W-Who's there?" he asked in a tiny, fear filled voice.

"F-Feliciano? Is zhat you?"

He knew quite well whose voice that was and he got up and ran towards the voice.

Ludwig chained to the wall in a sitting position and Feliciano gasped when he saw him.

"L-Ludwig! What are you doing here?"

"Come here Feliciano," Ludwig whispered.

Feliciano threw himself at the other man and hugged him tightly.

Ludwig wished he could put his arms around the terrified Italian and comfort him but his bonds prevented him.

"Feliciano," he whispered again with so much care in his voice. "I told zhem to leave you alone. I didn't vant you here."

Feliciano looked up at him with huge eyes.

"Why are you here Ludy?"

"Because my master wants him to be," someone said from the door.

Feliciano gasped and hugged Ludwig tighter.

Even more now, Ludwig wished he wasn't restrained and he could clutch Feliciano to himself.

He could see the man's face and could tell from the expression that he had something horrible planned.

"My boss wants to see you Italy."

"Nien!" Ludwig shouted as Feliciano started shaking. "You can't have him! Tell him I will see him!"

Feliciano looked back at Ludwig and shook his head.

"It seems like Italy doesn't agree with you Germany."

"I don't care! You are not taking him anyvhere!"

The man sighed.

"It's my boss's decision not yours anyway." He walked up to the pair. Feliciano tried to melt back against Ludwig but the man just grabbed his arm roughly and pulled him to his feet. "Come on Italy!" he snapped. "You have an appointment with my boss and you don't want to be late!"

"Doitsu!" Feliciano called desperately.

Ludwig tried to get free and get to Feliciano, but nothing he did was any use.

* * *

><p>AN: So Feliciano is gone now too. Is that the last person on 'The Master's' list?<p>

This chapter was focused mostly on Germany and Italy, but who cares! Arthur should be in the next one! And Francis too!

But poor Feliciano and Ludwig. Reunited only to be torn apart again! And who knows whats' going to happen to Feliciano!

Anyway! See ya soon!


	9. Chapter 9

"Francis," Arthur started with a serious face, "you had better tell me what's going on right now."

Francis looked nervous.

"I-I'm not sure what's going on."

"Then tell me what you think."

"Well Sourcils is missing, Peureux is in another part of ze hospital because your disease has affected him, Ludwig never came back from his errand, and Feliciano went with ze doctor a little while ago," he finished.

Arthur stared at him.

"I-Is that all?" he stuttered.

Francis shook his head.

"Non."

"Well what else is there?"

Francis looked away.

"I have no idea who's doing it."

Arthur froze.

"N-None?" he asked.

"None," he answered.

* * *

><p>Francis was helping Arthur eat his lunch when he dropped the fork and jumped to his feet.<p>

"What the bloody hell, frog?"

Francis's eyes were wide.

"I know who's doing all of this," he said slowly.

"Who is it?" Arthur demanded.

"It's not just one person because zat wouldn't make sense, it's duex persons."

"What?"

Francis turned to face him.

"Two people are doing zis. I'm almost positive zat-"

The opened and the doctor walked in.

"Hello Mr. Bonnefoy," he said with a polite nod before he noticed Arthur. "Ah, Mr. Kirkland, it's nice to see that you're awake."

When the doctor smiled at Arthur, Francis felt uneasy.

"Where is Feliciano?" he asked when he noticed the Italian hadn't come back.

"Mr. Vargas? He's in the cafeteria eating pasta. He should be back soon."

Francis leapt to his feet.

"How do you know Feliciano's name? We never told you that!"

"It was on the visitor registration sheet he filled out when he first signed in," the doctor said with a puzzled face. "Why are you so angry?"

Francis glared at him for a moment before relaxing.

"I'm sorry sir. I didn't mean to upset you. Please keep treating Arthur."

The doctor nodded.

"Of course, Mr. Bonnefoy. I wouldn't dream of letting Mr. Kirkland die."

"Merci. Zank you."

The doctor acknowledged his 'thank you' and set about checking on Arthur.

"I'll come see how you're doing within a couple hours, okay Mr. Kirkland?" the doctor asked as he finished.

He turned to Francis with a serious face.

"Mr. Bonnefoy? Can we talk?"

Francis nodded and followed him into the hall.

He walked behind the doctor and noticed something on the back of his head.

"Monsieur?" he asked.

The doctor turned around.

"Yes?"

"What is zat on ze back of your head?"

He pointed to it.

"What?" he reached up and felt the bump. "Oh that. I just hit my head the other day when I was getting ready."

"I haven't seen zat before." He walked closer to inspect it. "It looks new."

"Well it's not. Perhaps you just didn't see it."

Francis came all the way up to him.

"I know it is new. Where are Feliciano and Ludwig?"

"I haven't seen Ludwig for a while and I told you before that Mr. Vargas is in the cafeteria."

"Zat was over an hour ago! Even he does not take zat long!"

"Maybe he went to look for Ludwig?" the doctor suggested.

"Non! I know that you did something to both of them! I know that you're working for-!"

A few faint footsteps were all Francis had for a warning.

He ducked and the bat smashed into the wall.

"Why are you trying to kill Angleterre?"

He gasped when he turned to see a second doctor holding a bat.

"W-What? What's going on here?"

He looked back and forth between the two doctors and couldn't see any difference.

"What is zis? Why are zere two of you?"

The two doctors looked at each other then turned as one to glare at Francis.

"What do you know France?"

Francis shot them his own death glare.

"I know that one of you snuck into Angleterre's room while we were sleeping and poisoned him before taking Sourcils!" he spat at them.

The doctors' eyes widened.

"We never did anything like that," one said quietly. "We've only worked with Germany and Italy."

The other one hit him in the arm to shut him up.

"I KNEW you did somezing to zem! Where are zey?" he demanded.

"They are with our boss," the first one said.

"We don't know what he has planned for them though," the second one added. "Wait! Why are we telling you this? That is not what we were supposed to do!"

The first one seemed to snap back to himself and raised his bat again.

Francis didn't have enough time to avoid all of the bat so it ended up grazing the side of his head and knocking him off balance.

He couldn't fight back as he felt a needle stuck into his neck and sedative seeping into his bloodstream.

"Angle…terre…" he murmured.

He eyes closed and his body slumped to the ground.

The second doctor sighed.

"Well that's done. Let's get him out of here."

The first doctor locked nervous.

"Are you sure that's a good idea? I mean we already have Germany and Italy and England is close to death so-"

"Don't start that!" the other one cut over him. "We can't afford to not do it! Don't back out now that we're so close!"

The other man hung his head and nodded.

"Yeah…I know."

"Good," he tried to pull Francis onto a stretcher. "Now help me."

The doctor stepped forward and grabbed his legs and managed to lay him on the stretcher.

"Come on," he said as he started to pull him towards the back of the hospital. "It's this way to the car."

"I know that," the other said with a scowl as he followed, pushing.

* * *

><p>AN: Sorry about the wait (A WHOLE WEEK! D:) but I've been in New Orleans on a mission trip! We put a hole in a roof so we had to leave that project...it was too dangerous for us...so we built a fence somewhere else! Have you ever tried to build a fence? It's very exact and annoying...plus we had to tear out the remains of the old fence. .<p>

But! THEY FINALLY GOT FRANCIS!

And there was TWO doctors? WHAT? EVEN I DIDN'T SEE THAT COMING!

Anyway! See ya soon! :D


	10. Chapter 10

Francis was dragged into the room by his arms.

He was forced to look up at the man sitting in his chair like it was a throne.

"Russia!" he yelled in anger. "I KNEW it!"

The madman smiled at him.

"I'm surprised it took you so long to figure it out," he said with a smirk. "It really vasn't zat hard."

"But you're one of us! Why are you doing zis?"

The man paused and looked deep in thought before answering.

"I never liked any of you. You vere much too poverful. Even Italy vas too strong for me." He smiled again. "So I decided zat I needed to veaken you dovn."

"For what?" Francis demanded.

Russia's smile grew more evil and deranged than he had ever seen it before.

"I still vant to be ze strongest country in ze world."

Francis thought he knew what he meant by that but he hoped he was wrong.

"How do you intend to do zat?"

Russia leaned close to Francis's face.

"I am going to rebuild ze Soviet Union and make it even stronger than before by taking over all of Europe. You four vere going to be some of ze hardest to 'persuade' so I took a different course of action. Ze little countries like Liechtenstein and Austria will be a pushover compared to you."

"Do you really zink zat Vash is going to let you take his little sister over? And Roderich is his old best friend. If you attack either of zem, Vash will end his neutrality and destroy you."

"That's vhy I already made arrangements for little Svitzy," Russia replied with a demonic grin.

He nodded to one of the doctors.

The man dropped Francis's arm and walked out of the room through a door on the left.

The other doctor tightened his grip so Francis was unable to escape.

It was quiet in the room while they waited for the other doctor to return.

The sound of dragging feet and muffled insults announced the approach of the man.

The door was thrown open and the doctor was illuminated by the light of the hallway.

He was clutching the upper arm of a man who was severely beaten and bloody.

It would have been impossible to tell who the man was until he spoke.

"Hey! What do you want?" he yelled at Russia.

Russia just stared at him calmly.

"Hello Svitzerland."

"Shut up!" he roared. "Let me go! I have nothing to do with whatever plot you have with the rest of the world!"

Russia laughed quietly before standing up, pipe in hand.

"You may zink zat Svitzy," he said in a cheerful tone, knowing how much it would make the other man mad for the use of his sister's nickname for him, "but you actually stand in ze vay of vhat I vant."

He walked up to the other man and peered into his face.

"And how am I doing that?" he demanded with a furious face.

"Even zough you're neutral, you still protect two of ze countries I vant."

Recognition gleamed in Switzerland's eyes and he started trying harder to get to the country in front of him.

"Lichtenstein and Austria aren't going to help you at all! They aren't very strong themselves, but they will never let themselves be taken over by you!" he spat.

Russia's face darkened and the pipe in his hand struck out at the wounded man.

It hit him in the face and blood spilled out of his mouth.

Switzerland glared at Russia.

"Take him back to vhere you found him," he ordered the man holding him without breaking his eyes away from the other's gaze.

The doctor dragged Switzerland out of the room and Russia turned around as the now familiar crying filled the room again.

His eyes burned with rage.

Francis, on the other hand, had gone pale.

"Is zat-?" he started but couldn't finish.

Russia walked over to a baby and picked it up.

"How do you make zis zing shut up?" he demanded as he shoved the baby in Francis's face.

"Is-Is zat Sourcils?" he gasped.

"Vhat?"

"Is zat mon fils? My son?"

"Da."

Francis felt his heart catch fire as he stared at the son that had been missing and struggled to get to Russia.

"Give me him back!" he screamed. "You had no right to take him!"

"Nyet," Russia said simply. "Just tell me how to make it shut up! Hitting it just makes it cry louder!"

Francis stared at him.

"You-You hit my son?"

"It vouldn't shut up!"

"Have you fed him? Changed his diaper? Anyzing?"

Russia looked confused.

"Nyet. Vhy vould I?"

"Because zat's what you need to do to keep him happy!"

Russia didn't say anything for a few moments.

"Let go of his arm and cut zem loose," he ordered the other doctor.

"Are-Are you sure?"

Russia glared at him.

"I just told you to do somezing."

The man gulped and quickly cut the bonds around Francis's arms.

"You vill take of ze baby so I vill not hear it and it vill stop crying."

He handed Francis the baby.

Francis clutched his son tightly to his chest and cradled him gently.

It had been far too long since he had seen him.

Sourcils looked up at him and seemed to recognize him.

He stopped crying and cooed a little while trying to grab the edge of Francis's beard.

"Je t'aime, Sourcils," he whispered. "I love you."

Sourcils smiled at him and Francis managed to smile back.

'Now if Peureux and Arthur can just get better and we can get out of here, everything will be back to normal,' he thought sadly.

* * *

><p>AN: Francis has Sourcils again! Yay!<p>

But did you guess that it was Russia? I thought it was rather obvious...but then again I knew who it was...

And Switzy wasn't supposed to be in this but when I was writing I thought of talking about Liechtenstein and him being so protective of her, he wasn't going to let anything happen to her.

And I just love Switzy! He's my favorite character!

Anyway! See ya soon!


	11. Chapter 11

Knock knock.

Roderich looked at his clock; it was already almost ten at night.

'Who is here at this hour?' he wondered as he walked to the door.

He opened the door and was surprised to see Liechtenstein standing outside it.

"Liechtenstein? Vhat are you doing here?"

She looked nervous, but she was sure of why she was here.

"Is my big bruder here?"

Roderich looked stunned.

"Vh-Vhy would he be here?"

"Because I can't find him anyvhere else and he loves you."

"Vh-Vhat makes you think that?" he stuttered.

"Big bruder sneaks out after he zhinks I'm asleep. I didn't know vhere he vas going until I saw him vith you." Roderich blushed slightly. "So I zhought he might be here."

Roderich cleared his throat.

"Vell he's not. Are you sure you looked everyvhere for him?"

She nodded.

"Vhen vas the last time you saw him?"

"A few days ago."

Roderich stared at her.

"You haven't seen him in zhat long? Vash doesn't tend to just disappear."

"So he isn't here? You're sure?"

"I haven't seen Vash in a week," he said simply.

"Big bruder was acting very veird before he vent avay."

"How so?"

Liechtenstein thought for a moment.

"He always seemed to mistrust everyone and he vas on edge. It seemed like he was trying to avoid someone, but I don't know who."

Roderich's eyes widened.

"He was feeling zhat vay too?"

"You feel like zhat?"

Roderich nodded before looking around quickly.

"Can you come in?"

"I've got novhere else right now."

Roderich stepped out of the way and let the girl enter.

"Zhis way," he said as he pointed down the hall.

"Okay."

She followed him to a sitting room in the middle of the mansion, carefully noting how Austria looked around as he walked like her brother had been doing.

"You may sit down," he said when they reached the room, pointing to one of the delicate couches.

"Zhank you," Liechtenstein said politely as she sat down gently.

"It feels like someone's been vatching us," Austria started bluntly. "I don't know vhy, but it's definitely a strong feeling."

"What would make anyone vant to vatch us?"

"The only zhing I can zhink is that someone knows that ve're Austria and Liechtenstein. If Vash is missing, zhen someone might have caught him because they found out that he's Svitzerland."

Liechtenstein looked a little scared.

"Vhat do ve do?"

Roderich shook his head.

"I don't know. Ve should just vatch ourselves and try to keep safe."

Liechtenstein looked and her lap and started fumbling with her hands.

"Vhat is it?"

"Umm…" she looked him in the eye. "Can I stay here? I don't vant to stay alone."

Roderich stared at her.

"I vasn't going to let you go back zhere. I was going to insist zhat you stay here."

"Zhank you."

Roderich nodded.

"Of course. You're Vash's little sister and vhile he's missing, I'm not going to let you stay alone."

A noise caught their attention and they turned to where it had come from.

"Vhat vas zhat?"

"A maid dropped somezhing." He stood up. "Vould you like to see your room?"

Liechtenstein stood up also.

"Yes please."

"Follow me."

Austria walked out of the room and made sure that Liechtenstein was behind him.

He walked back to the foyer and started to walk up the stairs.

"Vhere are ve going?" she called after him.

He turned to look at her.

"All my sleeping rooms are upstairs," he said simply.

"Oh."

'Mr. Austria's house is much different than big bruder's,' she thought as she caught up to the man. 'It's so much bigger and has so many rooms. It's nice but I like big bruder's house better.'

"Zhis vill be your room," Austria said suddenly, knocking Liechtenstein out of her thoughts.

He opened the door for her and held it open.

She walked in to a rather large room with a four poster bed with purple sheets.

"I'm just down zhe hall, third door from zhe end on zhe left, if you need me. Get some sleep. I vill leave so you can change."

He walked out of the room and closed the door behind him.

Liechtenstein didn't know what to do so she walked over to the dresser and opened one of the doors.

She was surprised to find clothes inside it that looked like it would fit her.

'Vhat is zhis?'

She pulled a nightgown out and entered the attached bathroom to put it on.

'Zhis fits perfectly and it's very nice. I vonder vhy it's here.'

She climbed into the bed that was a little like her own and closed her eyes.

* * *

><p>Austria made his way to his security office.<p>

His three personal guards where sitting in the office watching several monitors.

"Vhat vas zhat noise earlier?"

They turned to face him.

"Sorry about that sir," one started. "Someone was trying to get past the gate."

"Vho?"

"We don't know. He wasn't familiar."

"Vell make sure you vatch very carefully. Ve have a guest staying here if you didn't notice."

He indicated the screen that showed Liechtenstein sleeping.

"Who is that girl?" another asked with interest.

"A friend's sister. He's currently missing so she came here. Vatch her closely; more closely zhan me if you have to."

The guards stared at him.

"Ar-Are you sure sir?"

"I just told you to vatch her so do it. If anyzhing happens to her you VILL be zhe ones I blame. If anyzhing happens or someone breaks in, you protect her. I'll be fine."

"Y-Yes sir," they said quickly. They were still confused but they followed everything Austria told them to a 'T'.

* * *

><p>AN: I wanted to include Rody and Lili because Rody and Vash love each other so of course Rody has to be included if Switzy was!<p>

Yeah...sorry about nothing about the main characters, the back up characters, or even the villain, but I didn't have anything on that subject right now...^^;

Oh...and yes! Rody DOES have a security booth in his mansion. . Specifically for times like this.

Anyway! See ya soon!


	12. Chapter 12

About a week later.

"You remember what we have to do?"

They nodded.

"Good. We better do it now."

"I agree. Let's go."

They walked out of the room.

* * *

><p>It was very late and Roderich was just taking his jabot off to set on top of his dress jacket when the door burst open.<p>

He jumped and turned to see Liechtenstein pushed into the room.

She fell to the ground and he hurried to her side to help her up.

He looked up to see the three men in the door.

"Vhat? Vhat are you doing? She is our guest!"

His guards stepped into the room and he pulled Liechtenstein to her feet.

"We don't work for you anymore Austria."

Roderich gasped.

"Vh-Vhat do you mean?"

"Someone else is paying us more for bringing you two in than you pay us in a year," another said.

Roderich stared at them.

"Someone is paying you zhat much for us?"

They nodded.

"Both you and Liechtenstein are worth a lot Austria."

Roderich pushed Lili behind him and spread his arms out as his ex-guards pulled out their guns.

"I can't believe you vould svitch sides because of money."

"We didn't want to turn on you, you were a great boss, but it was just too good of an offer to pass up."

"If you didn't vant to do it, you shouldn't have done it."

"It's too late to do anything about it now." The one in front cocked his gun. "So if you would please," he said as he motioned towards the door.

Roderich glared at them, but when the guard started to pull the trigger back he felt Liechtenstein start shaking behind him.

"It's okay, Lili," he whispered. He looked back at the guards. "Ve don't have much of a choice do ve?"

"No."

"It's not like you could kill is though. Your bullets are nowhere near enough to do more zhan injure us."

"I know that but it will hurt. Even you guys pass out if you are in enough pain."

Roderich knew that he had lost out.

He put his arms down and walked forward.

"Fine. I'll go vith you but leave Liechtenstein here."

"We won't get paid if we don't have both of you."

"Say that you couldn't find her. I vill pay you the other half."

The man shook his head.

"No. We can't lie to him. He knows when you lie and he will kill you for it." He pointed his gun at Liechtenstein. "So we need both of you."

Liechtenstein shook slightly before running up to Austria.

"I'll come."

"Good."

The man stepped out of the way so the pair could walk in front of him.

One of the other men led them to a car and opened a door.

"Get in."

Roderich glared at them for a minute before he climbed in and pulled Liechtenstein with him.

He sat down and she sat next to him.

She started shaking again so he pulled her onto his lap and held her tightly.

"Don't worry Lili. Everyzhing is going to be fine."

She nodded and closed her eyes, a few tears slipping out of the corner of her eye.

"I just hope big bruder is okay."

* * *

><p>They reached their destination within a few hours.<p>

"We're here," the one driving said shortly.

The door was pulled open and one guard grabbed Austria while the other grabbed Liechtenstein.

"This way."

They were forced into the building and down a dark hall.

A door was opened and they were pushed inside.

"Ow."

Roderich crawled over to Lili and checked to see if she hurt.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah. I just fell on my knee and it's bleeding."

"Lili? Roderich?" someone asked quietly.

"Vash?"

"Big bruder?"

"What are you doing here?"

Roderich and Lili rushed over to where they heard Vash's voice coming from.

They gasped at the sight of him.

He was in even worse condition than they could have guessed they would ever have seen him in.

Roderich kneeled down and lifted Vash's face to look him in the eyes.

"Vhat have they done to you?"

"They wanted you two so that Russia can take over Europe, but he knew that I wouldn't let him have either of you. So they tried to weaken me so they could get you."

"Vash…"

Roderich stared at him with pain in his beautiful violet eyes.

"I wish you weren't here," Vash said as he looked back at the other man.

"Vell at least ve don't have to worry about vhere you are anymore."

"I would rather you did that then be stuck here with me."

Roderich leaned forward and gently kissed him.

"I missed you," he said simply when Vash looked confused.

Lili moved away to give the men some space.

"I missed you too."

Roderich kissed him again and let Vash kiss back this time.

He slipped his arms around the blond, careful of his wounds, and held him tightly.

"I didn't know you missed me that much. You never allow public displays of affection."

"Vell from now on I probably vill. I don't like not seeing you every night."

Vash laughed.

"When we get out of here, I'm going to hold you to that."

Roderich's arm moved slightly and Vash grimaced.

"Sorry," Roderich said as he pulled his arms back.

"It's okay."

Roderich looked around.

"Are ve the only ones here?"

"No. France, Germany, and Italy are also here."

"Vhy?"

"Russia needs them so he can take over all of Europe."

"You vere serious about zhat?"

Vash nodded.

"Vhat are ve going to do?"

He looked down.

"I have no idea."

* * *

><p>AN: AH MAH GOSH! THE GUARDS TURNED ON THEM! D:<p>

Yeah. When I was trying to sleep last night I thought of how I wanted Roderich to hold Lili really protectively in 'Is It Really Love?' but he never got to. So I thought it might fit in here.

And Roderich is uke for those of you who didn't know. XD

Anyway! See ya soon! I'm gonna go try and work on 'Refuge'. ^_^


	13. Chapter 13

Italy was lying unconscious in Germany's lap.

France was rocking Sourcils back and forth.

Austria was sitting with Switzerland in his arms.

Liechtenstein was next to France, watching him and Sourcils.

The whole room was silent except for the occasional shushing sound from France.

"Does anyone have any idea how to get out of here?" Switzerland asked suddenly. "Because I don't know about you, but I do not want to become one with Russia."

Everyone looked up and thought.

"Well we can't go anywhere with Germany still tied up," France supplied.

"Ja. And I don't zhink I'll be able to carry Italy vhile I'm like zhis," Germany added.

"Shouldn't he vake up soon?"

"I don't know Liechtenstein." Germany looked at the man. "He's been asleep for a long time and he doesn't look good."

Italy was beaten bloody but he was nowhere near as bad as Switzerland.

"I can't carry Vash either," Austria said. "And zhere's no way he can valk vhile he's so hurt."

"We're going to have to fight our way out of here, but if we're dragging two bodies, a baby, and a little girl, zere's no way we'll be able to make it out."

"It would mostly likely be zhree bodies because I've been stuck sitting for a while," Germany said slowly.

"And vhat about England?"

France froze.

He very nearly dropped Sourcils but he noticed and tightened his grip around the boy.

"Zat's right. Russia wants to kill mon Angleterre. We have to get out here before he can do zat."

The room was silent for a while.

"I zhink I can help," Liechtenstein said quietly.

The group turned to look at her.

She smiled sheepishly and pulled a small medical kit out.

Everyone stared at her.

"Vhere vere you keeping zhat?" Austria demanded.

"I've been carrying it around in case ve found big bruder hurt."

She walked over to Switzerland and started to treat his wounds.

"I vish ve had some vater," she whispered sadly.

"I can get you some."

They looked at Germany.

He took a deep breath and slammed his foot into the ground.

The loud sound made the guards run to the room.

"What was that?" they demanded.

Liechtenstein quickly hid the kit behind her though the guards probably couldn't see it in the dim light.

"Dummkopfs! We need food and vater! Do you vant us to die?"

The guards laughed.

"You can't die because of a lack of food and water! You're countries!"

"Ve still need food to eat and vater to drink!"

The guards stopped laughing and looked serious.

"Fine. Ve'll get you food and vater."

"Ve also need a bowl of vater and a sponge."

They looked at Germany suspiciously.

"Vhy?"

"Ve can also die from too much pain and sickness. If ve don't take care of our injuries, ve von't be any use to Russia."

"We also need some diapers, wipes, and baby food," France added.

The guards ignored him.

"Is there anyzing else you require, Sér?" one asked Germany with a mock bow.

"Release?"

The guards glared.

"Zat's not an option."

"Vell ve still need zhe ozher zhings so if you could get us zhose?"

"Ve'll be back soon," the guards said as a way of an answer and left.

"How did you do zhat?" Austria asked.

"I've been a prisoner before. I know how to get vhat I need."

Austria didn't say anything to that.

The group waited for the guards to return with the supplies in silence.

Liechtenstein had stopped wrapping her brother's wounds while she waited for the water.

The door opened slightly and a box was pushed inside.

France handed Sourcils to Liechtenstein and went to look.

"Zere's a lot of food," he said in surprise. "And it's not bad food eizer."

He pulled the containers out and set them down.

The water was at the bottom but it had a lid so everything could be set on top of it.

France distributed the food evenly and took Sourcils back from Liechtenstein.

He sat down and started to feed his son.

Liechtenstein didn't eat her food right away.

Instead she took the large bowl of water and the sponge and started cleaning the blood off of Switzerland.

When she finished, she wrapped a clean white bandage around him.

She stood up and took the bowl and the kit to Germany's side.

"Zhank you," he whispered.

Liechtenstein nodded and started to take care of Italy.

Austria pulled Switzerland into his arms again and kissed his cheek gently.

Switzerland sighed happily and leaned against him.

France put the last spoonful of baby food in Sourcils's mouth and sat back.

Sourcils's eyes slowly closed and he fell asleep.

France smiled slightly at him.

"At least you can relax in a place like this."

He rested his head against the wall and thought about Arthur.

"What are zhey going to do to you?" he murmured.

Liechtenstein tucked the end of the bandage in.

"You need to keep moving your legs so you can still use them," she instructed Germany.

Germany nodded and Liechtenstein pulled Italy onto her lap instead so he could exercise his feet.

"Are you hurt at all France?" she asked.

"I'm fine." He looked down at the boy sleeping in his arms. "I just want to get him out of here and away from any danger. I want to get back to Angleterre and keep him safe. I want to see my Peureux again and make sure he's alright." He sighed. "I just want my family back."

No one said anything.

Roderich clutched Vash tighter and felt the man do the same.

Ludwig stared at Feliciano and was thankful he didn't have to wonder what was happening to him.

Lili glanced at her brother and smiled slightly.

Everyone but Francis had their whole family with them, but all he had was his one son.

Francis felt a tear slip out of his eye.

He didn't care and let more fall silently.

At least he knew that Peureux was going to be ignored and treated until he was healthy again.

Suddenly his lungs went cold.

What would happen if Arthur died?

Russia wasn't about to let him go any time soon so if Arthur died, Peureux wouldn't have any parents left and he would be taken to an orphanage.

'I need to get out of here before anything happens to Arthur!' he thought desperately.

* * *

><p>AN:Back to the main character! (minus Arthur and Peureux)<p>

Yeah but guards are easy to push around if you're an angry German. XD

Will they get out? What will happen to Arthur?

See ya soon!


	14. Chapter 14

Italy woke up later and ate the food that Germany had left him.

Germany kept exercising his legs and got them back to their normal strength.

Liechtenstein was sitting next to him, bandaging her knee.

"Lili?" he asked.

She turned to look at him.

"Vhat?"

"I'm sorry."

She stared at him.

"Vhat?" she repeated.

"I'm sorry zhat I never treated you right. When you lived with me, I ignored you. I never gave you a moment of my time because I vas too busy. For zhat, I am truly sorry," he said sadly.

"Zhat's okay. I never blamed you, but I vas very happy vhen I moved in vith Svitzerland."

"I'm glad zhat you're happy. You're like my little sister." He raised his voice and turned his head to Switzerland. "Svitzerland?"

"Yeah?"

"Zhank you for taking care of Lili. It's nice to know zhat she's happy."

"You're welcome. She's my little sister and her happiness is my first priority."

"It's true Germany," Roderich added as he pulled Vash closer with a smile.

No one said anything for a while.

"I think I've figured out a way to get out of here," Switzerland said suddenly.

Everyone turned to look at him.

"How?"

Switzerland smiled and explained.

* * *

><p>The guards heard muffled yells from their control room and ran to the room all the nations were locked in.<p>

They threw the door open to see Roderich's hands around Vash's throat, shaking him back and forth.

"How dare you say that? How dare you! My music is beautiful! Not tasteless trash!" he was yelling.

Vash was sputtering insults with all the breath he could.

The guards ran inside and started trying to pull Roderich off of Vash.

Neither of them noticed France sneak up behind them and hit them in head with one of the bricks sitting in the corner of the room.

They were knocked out and fell to the ground.

Roderich immediately let go of Vash's neck and pulled him gently into his arms.

"Are you okay? Did I hurt you? I didn't mean to hurt you!" he cried.

"R-Roderich! I'm fine!" Vash gasped.

Roderich pulled back to look him in the eyes.

"Good! I didn't want to hurt you!"

Vash laughed.

"I know Roderich! Calm down!"

Roderich smiled and hugged him again.

"If you two are done, could you let me out?" Germany asked.

Roderich and Vash blushed.

"Sorry Germany," Roderich said and pulled the keys out of the guard's pocket.

He walked over to the man still chained to the wall and released him.

"Zhank you," he said as he stood up shakily.

Germany stretched his legs and was walking around in no time.

"I'm glad you told me to exercise my legs vhile I vas sitting," he told Liechtenstein.

"I knew ve vould need to escape on foot so I vanted you in top physical condition," she replied sweetly.

"Ve should go," Germany said.

Italy started shaking.

"Do we have to fight?" he asked.

"Yes Italy. If ve don't ve von't be able to get out of here."

The guards had left the door open so the group trailed out with Italy cowering behind all of them.

France was in front of him with Sourcils and Liechtenstein was between them.

Germany led them with Vash and Roderich right behind the pair.

They walked into the room Russia was in to see him sitting on his throne-like chair.

"How did you escape?" he demanded.

"You 'ave very stupid guards," Francis said.

Russia lowered his eyes and glared at them.

"Going back to ze room would be in your best interests, da?" he said with a sickly sweet smile.

No one moved. Not even Italy.

"Go back to ze room!" he ordered.

"Non! You are going to let go and you are going to leave us alone! None of us are going to 'elp you with your 'aking over of Europe!" Francis shouted with pure fury burning in his eyes.

Russia stared at him in amazement.

"You talk to me like zat? My doctors are watching over your Angliya and your son. Vhy vould you try zat?"

"Because ve vant out!" Germany yelled.

Russia moved so fast that none of them saw him until it was too late.

He grabbed Sourcils out of Francis's arms and pulled his knife out of his boot and held in under his chin.

"SOURCILS!" Francis screamed.

The others were shocked by Russia's action.

"You go nowhere, da?" He grinned evilly.

"Give me back my Sourcils!"

"Nyet."

Sourcils started crying at the raised voices and the feel of the cold metal against his neck.

Russia glared at the baby.

"Shut up?" he warned. "Da?"

Instead of being quietly, Sourcils started crying harder.

"Vhy does zis baby ignore me?" he demanded.

"Because he's scared!"

Russia pushed his knife into the baby's throat and he cried louder.

"Stop zat! Leave him alone!"

Vash leapt forward and pulled the knife away from the mad Russian.

He misjudged the man's strength and the knife sunk into his shoulder and was dragged down.

Yelling in pain, Vash tried to move back with Sourcils, but Russia seized his other arm and made a cut across the one he had already made to make a cross.

When he finished, he forcefully pushed Vash away so he landed on the ground.

Roderich ran to his side and pulled him onto his lap.

Vash was holding the baby in one arm while the other one was clutching his injury.

Francis took Sourcils out of Vash's arm right as a blood dripped onto his forehead.

Vash was grateful for the removal of the weight on his hurt arm.

The group stared at Russia with wide eyes.

"Vhat are you doing to try now?" he asked with his sick smile still in place.

* * *

><p>AN: Russia be crazy! And the nations be in danger!<p>

But according to Swity's wiki page, he has a cross scar but it's not said what it's from so this is why!

I'm gonna obviously fight Russia next chapter and they might get out, they might not. We'll see. We might even Arthur again!

Anyway! See ya soon!


	15. Chapter 15

The group all moved quickly.

Francis shoved Sourcils into Liechtenstein's arms and pushed her away from the crazy man.

Roderich forced Vash towards his sister to keep him from getting injured any more than he already was.

Germany shoved Italy behind him to protect him.

Russia watched them all and laughed.

"Zey vay you all zink you can vin against me is funny."

They glared at him and Russia's smile evaporated as he picked up his pipe which had been leaning against his chair.

He smacked it against his palm while he studied them.

"You do not zink zat you can honestly vin, da?"

They didn't answer him.

Russia sighed and closed his eyes.

"I didn't vant to hurt you, but if I must," he opened his eyes again to meet their gaze, "I shall."

He moved before any of the fighters could react and attempted to slam his pipe into Roderich's ribs.

Vash leapt forward and blocked the hit with his bleeding arm.

Everyone could hear the bone snap as he fell backwards into the musician.

Roderich pulled the smaller man to his chest and held him protectively.

"You need to stop getting in the vay," he hissed as he snatched the blond away. "Da?"

He raised his pipe again to strike him in the face but Italy jumped out from behind Germany and ran up to the pair.

"I-Italy!" Germany yelled as he stretched out a hand to grab the back of his shirt.

Italy dodged his arm and tried to tug the pipe out of Russia's grip.

"You will not hurt Switzerland!" he shouted angrily.

Russia stared at him in amazement.

"You are standing up to me Italy? Vhere's your pathetic vhite flag?"

The statement made Italy angrier.

"I can fight when someone I care about is in trouble!"

"Vhy do you care for Svitzy?" Vash tried to hit him but Russia prevented him and stabbed him in the stomach. Vash doubled over in pain. "He shoots at you all ze time."

Italy narrowed his eyes at the man.

"He may shoot at me when I run through his home naked, but I know that he does it for a reason; it helps me remember to wear pants. But the reason that I will fight for Switzerland is that he risked his life for the man he loves! I've wanted to do that for a while but I've always gotten too scared! Switzerland didn't think of himself before he protected Austria! I will attack you if it means I can help him!"

Russia tilted his head slightly and assessed Italy.

"You know zat I vill kill you, da?" he asked.

"Si."

"And you still vish to fight me?"

Italy nodded.

"Zen I shall oblige you!" Russia yelled as he pulled his pipe out of Italy's hands and rammed it into his head.

"ITALY!" Germany screamed as his lover dropped to the ground.

Vash managed to get away from the crazy man when he moved and grabbed Italy to drag him with him.

Germany, Roderich, and Francis all ran at Russia.

The German seized the pipe and successfully snatched it out of the man's grip.

Francis and Roderich started hitting him while Germany started wailing on him with his own weapon.

The trio forced Russia to his knees and Germany put the pipe under his chin.

"You vill not attack us anymore," he said with a stern voice. "Do you understand?"

The other two glared at him from behind Germany.

Russia started laughing.

"Vhat is so funny?" Roderich demanded.

Russia managed to calm himself down enough to answer.

"Even if you vin, I von't leave you alone! I VILL restore the Soviet Union eventually! And it VILL be more powerful zhan ever before!"

Germany lowered his eyes and raised the pipe.

"Zhis is your last varning Russia. Are you sure you vant to do zhat?"

Something in the eyes of the three angry nations seemed to strike Russia.

"Fine. I vill get someone else."

"Nein! You vill drop your idea of zaking over zhe world!"

"Or vhat?" Russia asked curiously.

"Or we will come back," Francis threatened. "If anyzing ever 'appens to us, our families, friends, or any ozer nation, we will blame you for it!"

Russia sighed and looked down.

"Fine. I guess I shall just be alone for all of my life," he said sadly.

They stared at him.

"You know you could just be nice to people and gain a relationship vith zhem," Roderich said quietly.

Russia raised his head to look desperately at the brunet.

"No one vants to be friends vith me. Zhey all get scared and run avay."

"Just don't scare zem. Be nice," Francis advised.

"Vould zhat really vork?"

Francis nodded.

Russia looked away from them.

"Prastee meenya pozhalosta. I'm sorry. I vill not target you anymore."

The trio scrutinized him and decided that he was being honest.

Germany let him stand and handed him his pipe back.

"It might help if you don't carry your pipe around all zhe time," he added.

"I vill keep zhat in mind.

* * *

><p>Germany was driving like mad down a narrow road.<p>

Francis was in the passenger seat giving him directions.

Liechtenstein was in the very back of the van with Sourcils still in her arms.

Italy was lying in the backseat, still unconscious and his head wound was bleeding.

Germany kept checking on him in the rear-view mirror as he drove.

Roderich had Vash across his lap and was gently brushing his blond bangs out of his face.

Vash was bleeding heavily in both his shoulder and stomach.

Roderich was crying silently but Vash was also unconscious so he had no idea.

"Verdammen," Germany suddenly muttered.

"What is it?" Francis asked.

"Zhe police," he answered as he pointed at the flashing lights behind them.

Francis groaned while Germany pulled over.

The policeman walked up to their car and Germany rolled the window down.

"Do you have any idea how fast you were going?"

"Ja!" Germany yelled back. "Do you see zhe people in zhe car?"

He motioned to Vash and Italy as well as the others.

The officer peered into the car and fell backwards in shock.

"W-What happened to you all?"

"Rugby," Francis said quickly. "A couple of ze players got a little too excited so we're on our way to ze 'ospital."

"I shall give you an escort then!"

"Zat would be very 'elpful. Merci."

The man ran back to his car and turned his siren on.

Germany waited for him to pass them then followed him at his insane speed.

* * *

><p>AN: Vash is a hero! Italy is a figher! Liechtenstein is a babysitter! XD<p>

So yeah! Italy is a good guy! He likes Vash because he can remember to wear pants around him. He also likes Vash's selflessness. And Russia only wanted a friend but no one would be his friend so he thought he needed force. Aww.

Zack? That stupidly sappy moment was for you because you nearly killed me yesterday with your fury about the way I was treating your favorite character and a baby. It's not even a real baby! .

Anyway! Arthur is back in the next chapter so we'll see him soon...see ya then! :D


	16. Chapter 16

When they reached the hospital, the blood and grime on them let them into the Emergency Room immediately.

Germany was carrying Italy while Francis was helping Roderich with Vash and Liechtenstein followed behind them, still carrying Sourcils.

Italy, Vash, and Sourcils were all taken to ICU.

Francis tried to follow them to be with his son, but the medics restrained him.

They managed to get him into a bed and put an IV full of sedative in his hand.

He eventually stopped fighting them and his eyes slowly closed.

The other two received the same treatment as they struggled to go to their injured lovers.

* * *

><p>When Francis woke up again he could clearly hear Germany arguing with someone.<p>

"Can't ve at least have rooms next to each ozher?"

"I'm sorry sir, but none of you are related."

"Related? R-Related? We're ALL related!" He calmed down and took a deep breath. "Okay. Let me start vith Arthur. Arthur is vith Francis and Francis is Feliciano's brother. Feliciano is vith me and Roderich is my brother. Roderich is vith Vash and Lili is Vash's adopted sister. Lili vas my sister originally but she moved in vith Vash. And Sourcils and Peureux are Francis and Arthur's sons and zhey are Feliciano's and my nephews. Doesn't that count as related?" he demanded.

The doctor started sputtering.

"I-I-I suppose that counts. I shall work on moving people around."

"Good! I expect zhat to be done soon or-!"

Germany was cut off by the sound of the door opening.

Francis turned to see who had entered and saw a man in a black suit, a white dress shirt, and matching black tie.

"Sorry to disturb you Mr. Bonnefoy. I'm Jasper Harlings. May I talk to you for a few minutes?" Francis nodded and motioned to the seat next to him. "Thank you." Mr. Harlings made himself comfortable in the chair before speaking. "Mr. Bonnefoy, that little boy that you brought in with you, he is your son correct?"

"Oui. Zat is my Sourcils," he answered.

"Sourcils?"

"It's French for 'eyebrows'. It's just temporary until we have a better name for him."

The man shifted.

"Well Sourcils is in rough shape. He has a rash from a lack of diaper changes, and it seems as though he's been starved and beaten." He took a deep breath. "The doctors called me here because I work with Child Protective Services and the way your son has been treated suggests child abuse."

Francis paled.

"W-What? What are you trying to say?"

"It appears as if your son has been mistreated so I'm here to take him somewhere safer."

Francis's heart stopped.

"Y-You're taking my son away?" he gasped.

The man nodded.

"Yes. We can't allow children to be treated this way."

"I haven't ever hurt Sourcils OR Peureux!"

"Peureux?"

Francis swallowed. He hadn't meant to say that.

"Peureux is my other son. He's Sourcils twin brother. Can I at least keep him?"

The man sighed.

"Whenever we're forced to remove children from their home, we don't take just one. We try to rescue all the children."

Francis turned white as a sheet.

"You're going to take both?"

"I have to. It's my job."

"If you don't believe zat I haven't hurt Sourcils or Peureux, then can Arthur keep them? Zey've never been injured by him." He paused. "Well zey fell once but zat wasn't Arthur's fault!"

The man looked very confused.

"Who is Arthur?"

"Maybe I should just start at ze beginning. Arthur is my husband. We've been togezer for years and somehow he became pregnant. A few months ago our sons were born. While Arthur was pregnant, a man who shall not be named started injecting him with Mitoxantrone and it started affecting his heart and kidneys causing him to be diagnosed with Pulmonary Edema. Peureux is also sick with the disease so he's being treated in zis hospital. Ze man who was poisoning Arthur started attacking our family more directly and kidnapped Sourcils. He started taking our friends and eventually me. We were his prisoners for a short period and just escaped yesterday. He had my son for a long time and he ignored him and beat him to make him be quiet. We will not sue him, nor can we because of his diplomatic immunity." Francis regained his breath. "Please don't take my sons away. Zey didn't do anyzing and ze news will kill Arthur."

The man stared at him.

"Is-Is this a joke?"

Francis shook his head.

"I have just told you ze truth."

"If-If that's a true story then I have no reason to take your sons away."

"R-Really?" he asked hopefully.

"Yes." The man thought for a moment. "You said that Arthur hurt your sons but he didn't mean to. What happened?"

"Oh. On Arthur's birthday I made him breakfast in bed and after he ate it he asked if he could hold ze boys. He had been very weak since zey were born, but he said he could manage. I gave him ze boys and went to finish cleaning up. After about thirty minutes I heard somezing fall and went to check on zem after Sourcils started crying. I looked in ze room to see him lying on ze ground, unconscious, with ze boys lying next to him crying."

"He had fallen?"

"He had passed out and was bleeding out of his mouth. I brought him to ze hospital after I found him."

"So wait. You're whole family is in the hospital right now?"

"Yes. My little brozer was taken so he's here too."

The man felt like his head was spinning and waited for it to end before standing up.

"I'm glad I got this sorted out. I hate taking children and they obviously still belong with you. I will still be checking on you and your sons every once in a while and I will be inspecting your house to make sure it's fit for a baby. I won't tell you when I'm coming to make sure that I catch you in your normal state."

Francis smiled at him.

"Don't worry. Whenever you come, you'll be proud."

"I hope I will. You seem like you love your children."

"I do."

The man nodded.

"I shall see you another time."

Francis waited until he left before slipping out of his bed and heading for Arthur's room.

He made sure he had the right room before peeking inside.

His eyes widened and he fell to his knees sobbing.

The room was clean and the bed was made and looked like it hadn't been used in weeks.

"Arthur," he moaned.

* * *

><p>AN: I was thinking about the shape Sourcils was in and I realized that Child Protective Services would think that he was being abused so that part happened..<p>

I don't know if you noticed, but Francis said a lot of 'h's. Some of you may be like, 'Why does that matter?' but in French 'h' is a vowel so it's not pronounced. However there were WAY too many 'h's to get rid of so I kept them.

Anyway! See ya soon!

Wait! Before I go, I have to say something. I've been waiting for FOREVER to end a chapter with Francis going to Arthur's room and him not being inside. Is he dead?

Wait and find out!


	17. Last Chapter

_Francis waited until he left before slipping out of his bed and heading for Arthur's room._

_He made sure he had the right room before peeking inside._

_His eyes widened and he fell to his knees sobbing._

_The room was clean and the bed was made and looked like it hadn't been used in weeks._

_"Arthur," he moaned._

A toilet flushed and a door opened.

He turned to see who was in the room and his eyes widened.

"Arthur?"

"F-Francis?

Arthur was holding onto his IV Stand for balance and his face was pale.

Francis stared at him for a moment before quickly standing and running to the man.

He threw his arms tightly around him and nearly toppled him.

More tears poured out of his eyes as he held Arthur.

"Francis? Where have you been?"

Francis pulled back to look Arthur in the face.

"I was right! It was Russia! He kidnapped Sourcils but I got him back. He's in the ICU with Italy, Switzerland, and Peureux."

Arthur swayed.

"S-Sourcils is back?"

"Oui! Both of our sons are here! But ça va? How are you? You're out of bed and walking!"

He guided Arthur back to the bed and made him sit on it.

Arthur smiled at him.

"While you've been gone, I've been getting better. I've actually gained enough health back to start using my magic to heal me."

"R-Really?"

Arthur nodded.

"The doctors were amazed. They say that I can leave in a few days." Francis hugged him again. "How is Peureux? Have you seen him?"

"Non. I'm actually not supposed to be out of my room right now. I was injured but I had to see you and make sure you were alive. I was worried about you." Arthur blushed. "Je t'aime, Angleterre." Francis took his hand. "Shall we go see notre fils?"

Arthur nodded again.

Francis smiled wider and led him out of the room.

* * *

><p>They were staring down at their sons.<p>

Both of the boys were in the nursery section of the ICU and in separate baby incubators.

A nurse was watching them.

"You can't hold them, but you can still touch them."

They smiled at her.

Arthur moved to stand by Sourcils since he had been worried while he was missing and wanted to make sure he was okay.

Francis stayed with Peureux and gently stroked his hair.

"Peureux is fighting off the disease and should be cleared of it soon and you can take him home," the nurse whispered to Francis.

"Merci."

She nodded and walked over to Arthur.

"Sourcils is healing well. His injuries are getting better quickly and should be fine shortly."

Arthur nodded to her and went back to gazing at his son.

The nurse smiled at the looks of longing and adoration on both parents faces.

She slipped out of the room to give them some privacy.

Arthur waited until she left before putting his hand on Sourcils's forehead and summoning his magic to heal him.

Francis watched as he regained his usual color.

Sourcils giggled and cooed when Arthur finished.

Then he did the same for Peureux.

Francis pulled Arthur into his arms as he swayed from all the energy he had used.

Arthur started crying happy tears on his shoulder.

"We're finally going to have them back," he sniffed.

Francis smiled and held him gently.

"Oui. Zey shall be ours again and we can go home."

"I was trying to think of names for them while you two were gone."

"What did you come up with?

"For Sourcils I thought of Alfred and for Peureux I thought of Matthew."

"Zose are both French names."

"I know that, you git. Arthur is also."

"Oui but I like zose names and I zink zey fit."

Arthur smiled slightly before the two of them collapsed from exhaustion.

Five Years Later…

Arthur and Francis were sleeping soundly when their door burst open and Alfred and Matthew ran in.

"Daddy! Daddy, wake up!" Alfred yelled as he jumped onto the bed, landing on Arthur.

Matthew crossed to Francis's side and gently pulled on his sleeve.

"Papa? Please wake up," he whispered.

Francis rolled over to look at him and smiled.

"Bonjour cher."

Matthew smiled back and let Francis pick him up and set him on his lap.

"Alfred," Arthur groaned. "Get off. I'm up already."

Alfred laughed and stopped bouncing.

"Sorry Dad."

Arthur sat up and glared sleepily at Alfred.

"Don't do that Dad! It's Christmas!"

He beamed and Arthur's glare lost some of its anger.

"Let's go! Let's go!" Alfred begged while trying to drag Arthur out of bed.

"Calm down Alfred." Arthur yawned and looked at the clock. "You woke me up at four in the morning?"

Matthew looked sheepish and buried his face against Francis.

"I told him to wait until at least seven, but he wouldn't wait."

"Zat's okay cher. He was just excited."

"Did Santa bring us any presents Papa?" Matthew asked quietly.

"Yeah! Did he Dad?"

Both parents smiled at the hope in their kids' faces.

"Why don't we go see?" Arthur suggested.

Alfred didn't waste any time and sprinted out of the room.

"Awesome! Mattie you gotta see this!" he yelled.

Matthew slid off Francis's lap and followed him.

Francis smiled at Arthur.

"Shall we go as well?"

Arthur nodded.

They walked out of their room to see Alfred dancing around the tree that had several presents under it.

"Yay! Santa came!"

Matthew was waiting for his parents before looking for his presents.

Alfred helped him pass out presents to all four of them.

Francis and Arthur took seats on the couch while the boys stayed on the floor.

They opened their presents quietly and let their sons open theirs their own way.

Alfred was ripping the presents apart to get to what was inside and Matthew was careful with the wrapping paper.

When they finished, they turned around to show their parents what they had received and realized that Francis had left the room.

"Where did Papa go?" Matthew asked.

"Don't worry cher!" Francis called as he strolled back into the room. "I'm here."

He was carrying a large box in bright paper in one hand and a wicker carrying basket in the other.

"Oh good. You found them," Arthur said. "I was worried I had hid them too well."

"It took a while, but I found zem eventually."

"What are those, Papa?"

"Zese are for you two from us."

He placed the box in front of Alfred and the basket in front of Matthew.

"Merci Papa."

"Thank you Papa."

"De rien chers."

Francis sat next to Matthew and watched him carefully open the basket. He pulled the contents out and set it on Matthew's lap.

A little white bear blinked up at the boy.

"Zis is a baby polar baby," he explained. "He's a very special bear zough. He will not get much bigger zan he is right now. Not only zat, but as long as you are alive, he will never leave you and never die. He can also talk and will always be your guide."

Matthew stared at him.

"You got me him? How did you do that?"

Francis smiled.

"It wasn't easy, but it was worth it."

Matthew hugged him tightly.

"Merci Papa! Je t'aime!"

Francis hugged him back.

Alfred was obsessing over the new game system and video games he had received.

"Why don't we go outside and enjoy the snow?" Arthur suggested.

"Yeah!"

* * *

><p>The small family spent the rest of the day outside and the boy's tired themselves out.<p>

Francis and Arthur carried their boys back inside with the bear waddling sleepily and tucked them into bed.

The little bear curled up next to Matthew's head and fell asleep.

They whispered goodnight to their children and kissed them on the forehead before tiptoeing out of the room and to their own.

Francis pulled Arthur into his arms and relaxed.

"Merry Christmas cher," he whispered. "Je t'aime."

"Merry Christmas to you too. I love you too."

They closed their eyes and laid together.

Their life had been peaceful since they had gotten out of the hospital.

Russia hadn't bothered them in years and had actually gotten married and was expecting his first child.

Whenever he saw them, he would nod respectfully and keep his distance to make them comfortable.

The pair had almost fallen asleep when Arthur murmured something in his ear that made him smile.

He sighed happily as those words kept repeating in his head.

"I'm pregnant."

* * *

><p>AN: HAHA! PSYCH! You totally thought Arthur was dead but he was nowhere near! XD<p>

It's over! Aww. D: But the whole family is together again!

I loved writing the Christmas part. ^_^ And I seriously LOVE Mr. Kuma! He's awesome!

Wow. Russia turned out to be a good guy! (And I know who he's married to. XD)

Arthur is pregnant with Seychelles by the way.


End file.
